1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking devices and, more particularly, to portable cooking assemblies for use with external heating means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,342,455; 2,920,615 and 3,270,740 disclose portable oven devices wherein hot gases flow beneath and around food items to be heated and then out side or upper vent outlets. Particularly with respect to external heat sources, it is detrimental to permit gases at their hottest temperature to make initial contact with the food items. This creates uneven cooking, possible charring and drying of the item. It is also an inefficient use of the heating means.
The camp stove toaster of U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,483 seeks to overcome the above problems by providing a cooking chamber that is heated entirely by indirect conductive heat. A U-shaped double walled housing is used to form a passageway for hot gases from a heat source. Again, however, the chamber bottom gets the hottest gases and the top portion the coolest. This sets up a significant temperature gradient and results in uneven cooking. Also, no means are provided to circulate air in an attempt to more evenly distribute the air temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,035,568 discloses a portable oven which also relies on indirect conduction heating. Heat applied to a base plate flows by conduction and radiation to an offset cooking platform. The platform has dimpled edges and is spaced from the oven cover to allow convention air to rise from the base plate past the platform. No exhaust vents are provided nor are any air deflectors used to create a uniformity of temperature. As such, there is virtually no control over the temperature surrounding the platform. Also, the platform itself may become unnecessarily hot relative to the ambient air. Especially when covered by a food item.